


realize.

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fox mulder starts realizing he's becoming a father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry about all the mistakes i've made. i hope there aren't many. hope you'll like it. if so, go ahead and leave some kudos and comments! thanks for everything!

**_i._ **

"I'm pregnant."

Fox Mulder couldn't believe his ears. He's been through a lot in his life. He's seen a lot of things, heard of many strange and unbelievable things but this one was far different from everything else. This was something more.

He was back. No normal human being would ever believe that he was dead and then brought back to life. He didn't care though. All he cared about was the fact that he was back and he could keep searching for the truth.

But with one sentence everything's changed. He never thought he would ever hear those words.

He remembered when Scully asked him to be a sperm donor. He knew she's always wanted to have a baby but there was never time to find a right man to fall in love with and have children with. He was her only choice. He didn't know exactly how to feel about it but of course, he said yes. He would do everything for her. She asked him to jump and he would only ask how high.

She was asking him to become a donor. But she didn't ask him to become a father of her child. It was something they thought a lot about but never discussed it. Somehow it felt only natural for Scully to ask him this and him agreeing.

He would give her the world. He would reach for the stars for her. She was everything. He was nothing but he was still able to give her a little bit of that nothing only to keep her happy.

 

 

**_ii._ **

Mulder was laying on a couch late in the night when he heard the soft knocking on the door. It was meant only for him, no one would wake up to this quiet sound. The person who was knocking knew exactly that he was wide awake.

He came to the door and opened it, didn't bother to put on some more clothes besides his boxers. When he looked at his night visitor, he frowned with concern.

"Scully, what happened?" he asked, not waiting for her to answer. He took her in his arms and closed the door behind her. Scully was sobbing into his chest, not being able to say a word. "Shh, it's okay. Everything's fine. Please don't cry, you're okay."

After some more minutes Scully stopped crying and sat on his couch. Mulder kneeled before her and took her hands in his. He was looking straight into her eyes but she seemed too embarrassed to look at him.

"Want some tea? Or something to eat?" he asked and tugged her hair behind her ear. She shook her head and sighed deeply. Mulder sat next to her and put an arm around her waist. Although she was eight months pregnant, she still seemed tiny to him. Like he could hide her whole from the world. "Tell me what happened, okay?"

"You will laugh." She said, still looking at her feet and stroking her belly.

"I think it's better for me to laugh than worry, right?" She smiled lightly and then looked at Mulder. There still were some tears on her cheeks and all he wanted to do was kissing them away. "Just tell me, Scully. I promise, I won't laugh."

She sighed again and wiped away her tears. "I was sleeping but then the baby woke me up. It was kicking me very hard and I couldn't fall asleep again. I went peeing like for a thousandth time today and then felt really hungry. I ate some pasta, drank some tea and again, I had to pee. And that's all I do right now! Agent Doggett doesn't let me work much so I just sit in my apartment eating and peeing. I'm fat and useless and my baby probably hates me because it hits so fucking hard. I think I'm losing control over my life, Mulder and..."

He stopped her with the kiss. He wanted to kiss her on the lips but decided to put his lips on her forehead. His second favorite spot to kiss. Well, second favorite appropriate spot because there were many other that he wanted to kiss.

"Scully, you're not losing control. Your baby doesn't hate you. For once I must agree with Doggett, you shouldn't be working much. Well, at all, actually but I'm done arguing with you on that. It's only natural that you want to pee and you have to eat for two so don't take so hard on yourself, okay? Everything's fine. You're okay and the baby's healthy so don't worry about anything." He kissed her again and felt her relaxing in his arms. "And remember that if you ever feel lonely, you can always come here. I can make you some tea, order your favorite pizza, give you some space in the bathroom, offer a hug... I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

"I know." She said immediately. It was the only thing she was so sure in her life. "Thanks, Mulder. I know I'm overreacting, I guess it's just hormones. I'll feel better tomorrow. But..."

"But...?"

"Can I stay with you for a bit?"

"You can stay here as long as you want to, Scully."

With the final kiss he let her sleep in his bed. He lay next to her, spooned her and breathed her scent. He felt so good with Scully by his side so it was easy to fall asleep.

If only she knew that he wanted her to stay forever.

 

**_iii._ **

"I'm taking you for a lunch." Mulder said, walking in to the basement office. Scully was sitting at her desk discussing new case with Agent Doggett. They both looked at Mulder and frowned. Mulder was not paying attention at Doggett, his eyes fixed on his favorite redhead. "Come on, Scully. You should eat something."

"I'm fine, Mulder."

"It's good. But you're hungry. You should eat."

"How do you know if I'm hungry?"

"I just know. Scully, don't argue with me. Just get up and get those little feet moving." Scully raised her brows and opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. Mulder helped her stand up, grabbed her purse and headed her to the door. "She'll be back in an hour. Maybe two."

"Dana doesn't have to come back if she doesn't want to." said Agent Doggett.

"Ok, so she'll be back tomorrow." said Mulder.

"Oh, I'll be back today!" Scully seemed a bit angry but he didn't care. He only smiled and breathed to her ear. "Oh, I don't think you will."

 

They were sitting in their favorite diner. Mulder was having a burger with fries and Scully was having everything that's been on the menu. She felt hungry all the time so Mulder decided to give her everything that's been eatable in here.

"Alright Mulder, I'm done now." She said after finishing her fries.

"I ordered you a dessert." He answered with a grin.

"Mulder, I can't eat that much. I'm about to explode."

"You have to eat, Scully. I bet little Mulder is hungry as hell." He couldn't help himself. Only when he stopped talking, he bit his tongue. "I mean..."

He felt embarrassed. He didn't know what he meant. He wanted to tell Scully what he's been thinking about since he found out that she's pregnant. He never considered himself as a father but now this picture seemed so real. He wanted to live this life when he would wake up to the sound of baby's laughter.

She didn't ask what he meant. She didn't say anything. She finished her dessert and then asked him to drive her back to the office. He wanted to argue and drive her home but decided not to.

He came back to his apartment, opened a beer and tried to get the picture of him rocking the baby to sleep out of his head.

 

**_iv._ **

"It's kicking again." Scully said and without warning him, she took his hand and placed it on her lower belly. He felt a strong kick and jumped. "Amazing, right?"

"Yeah..." he sighed. He still couldn't believe this little person was living inside Scully. His Scully... His Scully was having his baby. This was insane. He had to fight the urge of kissing her again. "Okay, I'll better get back to work."

"You sure you don't need any help with this?" Scully asked and looked at him not believing he could build a cradle. "It's not that I don't believe in you but it seems complicated."

"Shut up, I can do it." They both ended up on the floor laughing because he really couldn't do it. "Okay, I can't do it. But you said it yourself, it's complicated."

"Yeah, maybe John can help me." Scully teased and Mulder tensed. Of course he was jealous.

"Doggett? No way. He's not getting any nearer you." He's seemed very territorial with her lately. Not that she minded. "I'll read the manual again and I'll do it."

They were silent for some time until Scully shifted and put her hand on his thigh. "Can I ask you a question?" Mulder nodded. "Why do you care so much? I mean, it's nice that you want me to feel okay, to eat for the whole city, sleep as much as possible but I don't know what to think."

"Scully..." He started but didn't know what to add. "I came here today to build a cradle. I painted the room. I bought some toys. I bought some pink and blue clothes because you still don't want to tell me whether it's a boy or girl. I organized some space at my apartment so you would feel comfortable to come with a baby to visit me. I started a saving account for the baby. I started talking walks to the park because that's what I want to do when the baby is born."

"I know Mulder but..."

"You still don't get it, do you?" He smiled, feeling brave enough to come closer. He took her face in his hands and lowered himself enough so their lips almost touched.

"Tell me." She whispered looking straight into his eyes.

"Scully..."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and felt them both sighing with relief. He pulled her closer and felt their baby kicking again. He or must have been happy for their parents, too.

"I'm going to be a father, Scully."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was convinced to actually write a second part of it. it's a bit corny and weird and i'm not happy with it but i'll do better next time, i promise!  
> and thanks @justholdinghandsok for helping me out!

**_i._ **

“Why can’t you just tell me?” Mulder asked following Scully to the kitchen. She tried to reach for a mug in a high cupboard but failed which only made Mulder smile. “Please, Scully. Don’t you think it’s better to know?”

“I don’t think so.” Scully answered, getting angry for not achieving her own task. “Don’t you like surprises? It’s better not to know, get ready for whatever life’s got for us?”

Mulder tried to think about it this way but couldn’t stop being so curious. He took a mug for Scully and poured her some green tea that’s she’s been addicted to through her whole pregnancy. They both sat on a couch in Scully’s apartment and relaxed a bit.

Half an hour later Scully was already asleep on Mulder’s lap. He was sitting uncomfortably with his hands on Scully’s belly and he was stroking it carefully not to wake her up but to make baby move.

“Come on little pal, you gotta help me here.” Mulder whispered as he leaned in to the belly. “If you’re a boy, just kick slightly. If you’re a girl, kick twice, alright?”

The baby really listened to his voice because right after his words, there have been two strong kicks.

“Oh, so a little baby girl.” Mulder smiled and started imagining him with a daughter. He knew he would be a very protective father and would not let any boy come any nearer to his baby girl than ten miles. “I love you so much, baby girl.”

He felt Scully stir. When she woke up, he felt the tear streaming down his face.

He couldn’t be happier.

 

**_ii._ **

“I’m telling you Mulder, we don’t need all that stuff!” Scully yelled at him from the bedroom. “I don’t understand why we bought so many blankets and pink clothes. What if it’s a boy?”

“Relax, Scully. It’s not a boy. I made a deal with our girl.” Mulder winked with a crazy smile on his face. Scully frowned and shook her head but she didn’t feel good enough to argue with him. “And yes, we need all those stuff. You know how often kids get dirty. We don’t have to wash those clothes every five minutes and watch our little baby girl being naked all the time.”

“I can assure you that she’s not going to be naked all the time, she has tones of clothes now.”

“So you’re agreeing with me on what we’re having.” Mulder smiled and kissed Scully on her forehead. “It’s good that we’re on the same page.”

“Shut up, Mulder. Oh, and get me some tea.”

Mulder went to the kitchen while Scully was walking around her bedroom looking at all those baby stuff that they bought. It was completely crazy and her apartment was way too small for all of it but she wondered whether it was the time to talk about them getting a bigger place. But  still, he didn’t even fully move in with her so it was even more complicated.

Scully took a close envelope from her purse and looked at it, thinking. Is Mulder right? Are they really having a little baby girl?

“Remind me to buy some more tea.” Mulder said, walking in. “What are you looking at?”

“Should we open it?” Scully asked, sitting on a bed. Mulder sat right next to her and put an arm around her. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe we should know. I mean, it’s so soon but I can’t wait and…”

“Let’s just wait. If you could wait those nine months, you’ll be OK with the next few weeks.” Mulder said, handing her a mug with tea. “And I’m telling you, it’s a girl. You just have to trust me.”

She always did and always will be.

 

**_iii._ **

Mulder looked around the apartment and sighed. Scully stood right next to him and squeezed his hand. “You know, you’re not selling it so you can always come here if you want to.”

“Thanks for saying “If I ever get bored with you, you will always have a place to stay” in a nice way.” Mulder said and squeezed her back. He kissed her lightly on lips and smiled. “But I’m good. I mean, it’s been so many years and memories but I’m so ready to make new ones.”

Scully smiled and put her arms around his waist, hugging to his chest. The baby kicked as a sign that it wanted to be included in a hug, as well.

“Remember the night when we were sitting on this couch?” Mulder asked looking at Scully and she smiled at a memory of that night. “You were upset and really tired…”

“And you took advantage of me…”

“Excuse me?!” Mulder looked at her with disbelief. “I took advantage of you? How about you slipping in a bed with me? I was just innocently sleeping.”

“There was nothing innocent about you sleeping naked and saying my name in your dream. Not even saying, moaning.” Scully laughed and Mulder rolled his eyes.

“Do you think that was the time she was made?” Mulder asked, stroking Scully’s huge belly. “I mean, we made love a lot more than that one time but then…”

“I believe that it was our miracle at a first try.” Scully said smiling, not realizing that she had tears in her eyes. “I can’t wait to hold her, you know?”

“Me too, Scully. Our little miracle.”

 

**_iv._ **

They were  at a hospital. Scully was sleeping and Mulder was walking around the room rocking the baby in his arms. He kept kissing baby’s head every once in a while and couldn’t stop smiling. He couldn’t remember when he was this happy in his life.

“Hey” Scully whispered with a weak voice. Mulder looked at her and beamed. He came closer with a baby and placed it in Scully’s waiting arms.

“Look, mommy’s awake. Say ‘hi’ to mommy.” Mulder said to the baby that didn’t even make a sound, was focused on observing everything around.

“Hi there, baby boy.” Scully whispered and stroked little boy’s face. “I told you Mulder that it’s not a girl.”

“It’s OK because he’s perfect, too.”

“But now he has to wear all those pink clothes you chose for him.” Scully laughed and kissed her son’s nose and cheeks. “But look at him. He’s going to be as handsome as you.”

“And thank god he’s got your eyes. They’re the most beautiful.”

“And nose…”

“Shut up.”

 

**_v._ **

Scully came in the baby’s room and looked at Mulder rocking William in a chair. She couldn’t help but smile at this picture. If only this could last forever, she thought…

“Aren’t you tired of holding him?” Scully asked, putting her arms around Mulder’s neck. She kissed the top of his head and looked at their son sleeping peacefully.

“No, I’m not tired at all. And he really enjoys The Beatles. I think he’s going to be a rock star.” Mulder whispered and then kept on humming ‘Let it be’.

“He’s also gonna be a baseball and basketball player and a scientist, right? He will have no time for anything else, Mulder.”

“Oh no, he’s going to be the most popular and handsome boy and all the girls will be fainting at a sight of him, believe me.” William started whimpering a bit which made Mulder change a tune. “How about some Elvis now, little boy?”

“Let me hold him now.” Scully said standing before them.

“Sorry mommy.” Mulder only shook his head. “You held him for nine months. It’s my turn now.”

“Your daddy’s crazy, William.”

 

**_vi._ **

“Scully?”

“Yes?”

She looked at Mulder who was playing with William on the floor. He was getting better with sitting on a floor which made his parents so proud. Now he was throwing fluffy fox toy in Mulder’s face and laughing loudly.

“We should get married.”

“What?” Scully frowned, not being sure whether he was serious.

“We live together, we have a child, we love each other to death. It’s only natural that I’m proposing.”

“Oh, this is your proposal?” Scully laughed at him. “Oh brother, of course this is all I get. This is my god damn luck.”

“What do you want?”

“Some romance, Mulder.”

“Oh, so you thought that I will propose to you in a nice restaurant or in a room filled with candles and red roses while some lady plays the violin?” He laughed and stood up, leaving  William on a fluffy blanket. “I’m sorry but you won’t be getting any nice restaurant since your mom is away and we have can’t leave William alone just yet. But you can come to the bedroom.”

“Mulder, this isn’t even funny. And besides, we don’t really need to get married, right? We’re not that kind of couple.”

“Oh, I think we are. Go to the bedroom. I almost burnt it for you.”

Scully shook her head once again and came in to the bedroom to make sure what Mulder’s talking about. And here she was standing there, surrounded with hundreds of lit candles and red roses’ petals. She turned around to see Mulder kneeing before her, holding William’s in his arms.

“I’ve got this little cutie pie to make you say yes.” He said and showed her a little velvet box. “Dana Katherine Scully…”

“Yes…”

“Will you…”

“Yes!”

“Let me finish?”

“Sorry.”

“Thank you. Will you please marry me?”

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
